monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Necrodia
Necrodia '(''Dominusmortus Malus)'' is an Abberation Dragon, a new class that appears in Monster Hunter EX. It is known have a Black and Green Kirin like bodyshape, with the exception of a whip like tail and two long tentacle like limbs on the back. These "tentacles" are tipped with spear like spikes, which act like a proboscis of many blood sucking creatures, but instead of blood, the spikes actually suck out the "Life Energy" of prey, since it has no real mouth. It feeds on the life energy, and nothing else, leaving only dead/dying husks in it's wake. But it has other tricks up it's sleeves... It only able to be hunted in X-Rank, due to it's very lethal abilities. In Game info Monster Hunter EX ''An Abberation Dragon. Legends say that Necrodia lives by using it's Spear like tentacles on it's back to suck the life force out of prey, feeding on nothing else, and in the process, leaving behind a dead husk. Apparently, It can also use any spare Life energy it has consumed to create "Echoes" of the creatures it killed and control them as if they were it's slaves. Introduction scene Main info *Area: Drenched Jungle *Quest: Master of Death *Main monsters: Necrodia, Great Wroggi, Wroggi Synopsis The hunter enters the Drenched Jungle and sees a pack of Wroggis heading towards him/her, and prepares for battle. But the Wroggis run past him/her, screeching as if they were terrified of something. The hunter heads towards the area the Wroggis were running from to find a Great Wroggi being drained of life energy by a Necrodia. The Necrodia throws the Great Wroggi at the Hunter when it did notice him/her, and the Hunter dodges. The Necrodia then paws at the ground with it's foreleg, and shakes it's head, and the hunt begins! Quests Master of Death *Rank: X-Rank *Fee: 750 zenny *Reward: 19250 zenny *Main monster(s): Necrodia, Great Wroggi (briefly in introduction scene), Slagtoth, Kelbi, Bullfango, Wroggi *Enviroment: Stable *Area: Drenched Jungle *Sub Quest(s): None *Client: A Mad Scientist Client's info: The Necrodia is said to suck the life forces of thoes it preys on, yes? And it is supposed to be able to create "Echoes" of those it has slain, yes? I need a Necrodia now for my experiments! Bring me one, dead or alive, and I will reward you greatly! If you fail, however, you are on your own, pal! I have heard that a Necrodia has been sighted in the Drenched Jungle, so quickly now! I need that Abberation Dragon's parts ASAP! Materials X-Rank *'Necrodia Scale: '''The scale of the Necromancer Dragon. Rare enough, but very few would ever want it, due to it said to bring bad luck. *'Necrodia Hide: The Hide of a Necrodia, as black as the Necrodia's own heart. *'Necrodia Heart: '''The Heart of the Necrodia seems to beat even after the creatures death. It is said that even after it stops beating, the Necrodia's will is too strong for the creature to stay dead forever. *'Necrodia Head:' The Head of the Necromancer Dragon. It seems to stare at one's very soul, even in death. *'Necrodia Spear: The Spear like spike on the Necrodia's tentacles that is used to suck it's victims dry of Life energy. *'''Necrodia Tail: '''A long, whip like tail that the Necrodia uses as a whip to knock down tougher prey. *'''Necrodia Antler: This Antler is said to give the ones lucky enough to slay a Necrodia the power to bring back the dead. Although such a thing has never happened.... in our knowledge. *'Echo Organ:' This organ, said to be the Necrodia's source of power, is said to contain the souls of the mortal dead that it leeched of life energy. It can apparently use it to create the Echo Slaves it summons. *'Necrodia Dark Gem:' A gem formed inside a Necrodia's body. Said to make those who hold it go mad with insanity and paranoia. *'Abberation Dragon Blood: '''The Blood of an Abberation Dragon, said to be useful in creating a medicine that can restore lost youth, it is full of mysterious power and mystery. Move set '''Note: '''Suggest some moves! *'Stab attack:' Uses one of it's Tentacles to attempt to stab the hunter. (Paralysis, if the Necrodia drained a monster with paralysis capabilities) *'Energy shot:' Will use any life energy it stole from prey to attack with a ball of life energy! This, however, will also drain the Necrodia's stamina. *'Element Shot:' A variant of Energy shot that uses the element properties of the monster it recently drained. (Fireblight from a Uroktor for example.) *'Purple Gas: IF the Necrodia drained a monster that has poison capabilities, it will be able to shoot purple gas from it's spears, inflicting poison on any hunters it comes in contact with. (Poison) *'''Rush attack: Will rush at a hunter, attempting to gore him/her with it's antlers. will do this 3 times or more in succession in rage mode. *'Draining stab:' If low on stamina, it will attempt to stab the hunter with both of it's tentacles, and if successful, will use it's pin attack, where it stabs the hunter and starts draining them, increasing it's own stamina. The hunter must either squirm away from it's grip, or use a dung bomb to escape. if unsuccessful. the Necrodia will throw the hunter into a random direction, or possibly at another hunter. *'Tail Whip:' Will whip the hunter with it's tail. *'Threaten:' The Necrodia will paw at or stomp on the ground, and shakes it's head, threatening the hunter. It will do this when it first sees a hunter, or when it enters rage mode. *'Dragon beam:' The Necrodia's spears get surrounded with draconic energy, and it aims the tentacles at a hunter, and fires a Dragon beam. (Dragonblight) *'Summon Echoes': It will stand still for a moment and Stick it's Tentacle Spears into the ground, and summon "Echoes" of the Monsters it has killed. They can take the forms of Raptorial Bird wyverns, Uroktors, Remobras, Ludroths, Zamites, and some larger monsters. Depending on the Monster Species that the Echo represents, it will have a similar move set to that monster, but will help the Necrodia in battle. These "Echoes" will dissipate if struck by a weapon, or if the Necrodia is killed, thereby putting the Echoes' souls at ease. The Echoes cannot be carved. Equipment Blade Master Armor *Fire: 10 *Water: 0 *Thunder: 0 *Ice: 10 *Dragon: -75 *Air: 0 *Terra: 0 Armor Skills: Coming soon.... Gunner Armor *Fire: 15 *Water: 5 *Thunder: 5 *Ice: 15 *Dragon: -50 *Air: 5 *Terra: 5 Armor Skills: Coming soon.... Weapons Note: Suggest some weapons.... Coming soon.... Notes *When it is fatigued, it will try to drain a nearby monster's life force, thereby killing the said monster, and increasing the Necrodia's stamina. *When it drains a prey item of energy, it gains, temporarily, the abilities of the prey. For example, if it drained a wroggi or Ioprey of energy, it will be able to poison hunters by shooting purple gas from it's spears. Likewise, if it drained a Genprey of energy, it will be able to inflict paralysis with a Stab attack. *When enraged, it's eyes turn entirely black, and huffs draconic energy from it's nostrils. *It's antlers can be broken, it's tail severed, and it's back broken. *It's tail gives 3 carves, while it's body gives 6. *It is the only "Revealed Abberation Dragon" so far that can be captured. *It is considered an evil creature by people in Revalius. *If the legends are true about it's will to be too strong for the creature to stay dead forever, this could mean that the Necrodia is immortal. Story appearances *A Necrodia Appears as the "Mummified Creature" That appears in Monster Hunter Hurricurse 2: Invasion. It subsequently is summoned by the Ssi-ruvi, and nearly kills Hurricurse, until help came in the form of Ignitus and Blaze, and was revived and empoweredby La Vibra, and turns into a Shanthien to obliderate the Necrodia. Trivia *The name Necrodia come from the latin word "Necro", which means Death, fitting as the Necrodia is known as the Necromancer Dragon, or even the Master of Death. *It's scientific name means "Evil Master of the Dead" in latin. *It's "Diet" of Life energy is somewhat based on the Metroids from the game franchise Metroid. *The way it gains the Life Energy, however, is similar to Irys, from the Movie: Gamera 3: Revenge of Irys. Gojira57's Notes *This is the first of many of Abberation Dragons that I will make. *Render by Ukanlos Subspecies *If anyone wants to make a Render via drawing, feel free to do so. Theme Category:Monster Creation Category:Monster Hunter EX Category:Gojira57